


Snapchat can be dangerous

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Snapchat, Steve is still getting used to technology, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, THEY'RE BOTH SUCH DORKS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have been dating for a few months now, but still haven't told the team yet. So what happens when Steve accidentally sends a Snapchat that shows Tony in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat can be dangerous

“Why the f*ck is Stark in your Snapchat man?”

Steve reads the words over and over again until suddenly they sink in and he feels his entire body blush red. He glances at Tony lounging on the bed behind him, too engrossed in his tablet to notice Steve’s impending meltdown.

“Oh no.” He says, completely frozen in his tracks.

“What? Did you lock yourself out of your phone again? I don’t even know how you do that, this is like the third time-“ Tony rambles as he scrolls through his tablet.  
“You’re in my snapchat.” Steve says, his face blushing even deeper.

“So?” Tony asks, finally taking his eyes away from his tablet and gives Steve a puzzled look.

“You’re in my snapchat. Shirtless. And in my bed. And Sam noticed.” He says, his minds racing for any explanation to give Sam.

“Oh. Shhhhhhiiiiiiiittttt.” Tony says, finally realizing the severity of the situation. They’d been together for a few months now, yet they still hadn’t told the team yet. At first Steve had worried they would crash and burn after a week, so it was easier to keep it a secret. And then it seemed like Tony wasn’t ready or was waiting for things to fall apart, so he thought it was better to not push the issue. He knew they would eventually tell people, but definitely not now and not like this.

“What do I do?” He shrieks, wishing Tony’s words were slightly more supportive.

“Just say I had to stop by to show you some specs or something!” Tony says, his voice slightly panicked.

“Shirtless?” Steve asks, gesturing to Tony’s chest.

“I don’t know, you think of something!” Tony says.

He’s about to respond when he gets another text, this time from Bucky reading ‘So Sam is freaking out cause apparently Stark was naked in your bed? Something you been meaning to tell me?’

“Shiiiiiiiit.” Steve says, wishing the ground would just swallow him up whole and transport him to somewhere they didn’t have phones or nosy friends.

“Did you just get a text too? Cause I just got one from Clint that said ‘Heard you’re low-key a nude model now’. To be fair, I’m shirtless, not nude!” Tony says as he rolls his eyes at the text.

“Clint is with them?” He asks, groaning slightly.

“And Nat. She just sent me the thumbs up emoji.” Tony says with a smirk.

‘You know what? Let’s just do it.” Steve says, shaking his head.

“Do what?” Tony says with a squinty look.

“Tell them, just say we’re dating and be out in the open.” He says with a shrug, despite everything feeling slightly excited at the prospect of coming out. He’d secretly been wanting to for a while, but Tony tended to freak out a little about certain things and he knew better than to push.

“For reals? You’re ready to tell people?’ Tony asks, his tone becoming serious.

“Of course Tony, I’ve been ready for a while now, I was just waiting on you.” He says, his voice soft and slightly shocked.

“I’ve been ready to tell people since we got together! I just thought you weren’t comfortable with all that.” Tony all but shouts. 

“You- the whole time? Really?” Steve asks, watching Tony shake his head. He can’t help but let out a laugh as he leans over the bed and kisses Tony, wondering how he ended up with such an oblivious dork.

“So let’s give them something to talk about.” Steve whispers as he grabs his phone and snaps a photo of them while they’re still kissing.

“Steve Rogers, if you had told me four months ago about how devious you really were I never would have believed it. But now I can just think about that thing you did last night and suddenly this is practically pg of you-“ Tony rambles on before Steve cuts him off with another kiss.

“You’re talking too much Tony.” Steve whispers.

“So why don’t you shut me up then.” Tony says with a smirk.

And that’s the last time either of them talk for a long time.

 

Steve’s text messages four hours later:

Dude, really? No one needs to see that!- Sam

I knew it! Ask Nat, I totally called this shit!- Clint

Clint is never going to shut up about this- Nat

That pretty boy better be treating you right Rogers- Bucky

Oh and remind me to give you a smack for not telling me sooner- Bucky

:)- Bucky

I showed that photo to Coulson and he hasn’t spoken for three hours now- Clint

I think you broke Coulson- Clint

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave notes!


End file.
